staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 października 1986
Program 1 8.10 — Fizyka - kl. VIII 9.00 — Praca - technika - kl. I 9.30 — Domator 9.35 — Domowe przedszkole 10.00 — DT — wiadomości 10.10 — Film dla 2 zmiany Kryptonim „Turyści" (3) 11.10 — „Szkoła dla rodziców" — „Choroby skóry u dziecka" 11.25 — Apteczka domowa 11.35 — Polska godzina "13" - film dok. 12.00 — J. polski - kl. VII 13.30 — TV Technikum Rolnicze 14.50 — Powtórka przed maturą: J. angielski - l. 6 16.20 — Program dnia — DT — wiadomości 16.25 — Dla młodych widzów: „Reporter TDC" — Pamiętnik „Kota" 16.50 — „Był sobie kosmos" — (18) — „Atlantyda" — francuski serial animowany 17.15 — „Teleexpress" 17.30 — „Samo zdrowie” 17.40 — Magazyn wędkarski 18.05 — Wojskowy program historyczny — „Polskie złoto”? 18.30 — „Sonda" 19.00 — Dobranoc — „Fred — postrach kotów" 19.10 — „Encyklopedia kultury polskiej" — „Sarmatyzm" (2) — „Świat a Polska" 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 — Publicystyka 20.15 — Kryptonim „Turyści" (3) — film produkcji polskiej, reż. Jerzy Obłamski, wyk.; Tomasz Zaliwski, Maria Probosz, Janusz Sadowski, Jerzy A. Broszka 21.15 — DT — komentarze 21.35 — „Interstudio" 22.15 — „Wódko pozwól żyć..." (2) 22.45 — DT — wiadomości 22.50 — Jęzvk francuski (2) Program 2 16.55 — Program dnia 17.00 — Język francuski (2) 17.30 — „Pół godziny dla rodziny" — „Gwiazdy i rondle" 18.00 — Panorama 18.30 — „Pamięć" — przed kamerą Bohdan Czeszko — „Podróż niesentymentalna" 19.15 — „Piosenkarz tygodnia" 19.30 — Dziennik telewizyjny 20.00 — „Ekspres reporterów" 20.15 — „Variete, variété" 20.35 — „Salon muzyczny" — „Tydzień talentów" — Tarnów '86 21.15 — Kino studyjne „Dwójki" — „Sieć" — film dabularny produkcji amerykańskiej, reż. Sidney Lumet 23.20 — Wieczorne wiadomości BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.50 Breakfast Time 9.05 Taxing Consciences 9.40 Pages from Ceefax 10.30 Play School 10.50 Pages from Ceefax 13.00 News After Noon 13.25 Regional News 13.30 Bertha 13.45 Pages from Ceefax 15.52 Regional News 15.55 Scragtag and His Tea-Time Telly 16.10 Sebastian the incredible Drawing Dog! 16.15 Beat the Teacher 16.30 Dungeons and Dragons 17.00 John Craven's Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 The Flintstones 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.35 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 The Kenny Everett Television Show 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.35 Crimewatch UK 22.15 Question Time 23.15 Crimewatch Update 23.25 Rhoda 23.50 Weather BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.35 Daytime on Two 14.35 Pages from Ceefax 15.50 Les trois valses 17.30 News Summary 17.35 Harold Lloyd 18.00 Star Trek 18.50 River Journeys 19.50 Open Space 20.20 Brass Tacks 21.00 Alas Smith and Jones 21.30 40 Minutes 22.10 Film Buff of the Year 22.45 Newsnight 23.30 Weatherview ČST1 WIADOMOŚCI: 8:50, 11:20, 15:40, 19:30, 22:45 9:00 Język czeski, kl. II 9:20 Grozy walki - serial hiszpański (4) 10:10 Lekarz i ty: dawki energetyczne i przyzwyczajenia 10:20 Telewizyjna dyspozytornia 10:50 Studiujemy uchwały XVII Zjazdu KPCz: Strategia przyspieszenia rozwoju socjalno-ekonomicznego 15:45 Po dzwonku: Nasza ojczyzna 16:15 Cykl o przepisach prawnych dla uczniów szkół średnich 16:45 Ruch dla 15 milionów 16:55 O podstawowych jednostkach fizycznych 17:30 Okręgowy magazyn sprawozdawczy 17:55 Świat socjalizmu - o życiu w krajach naszych przyjaciół 18:20 Wieczorynka: Lunetka, Marcin i... 18:30 Magazyn Korpusu Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego 19:10 Notatnik gospodarczy 20:00 Trzy razy z R. Schneider: Śmierć w bezpośredniej transmisji - film francusko-RFN 22:05 Automoto rewia ČST2 15:50 Język czeski, kl. IV 16:10 Wiadomości 16:15 Język rosyjski dla wszystkich (8) 16:45 Magion - filmy i ciekawostki 17:45 Konkurs na mężczyznę - film telewizyjny 19:00 Ćwiczmy w rytmie 19:20 Wieczorynka: Lunetka, Marcin i... 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Filharmonia czeska dla młodzieży 21:10 Zwierciadło kwalifikacji - relacje z meczów kwalifikacyjnych Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 1988 21:30 Aktualności 22:00 24 godziny w świecie 22:10 Kto jest winien? - rekonstrukcja procesu sądowego Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 2 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC1 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC2 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČST1 z 1986 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČST2 z 1986 roku